Twinstincts Stardusts New Queen
by JinxKatKazama
Summary: Two years after the battle Alexa has a daughter that has a job no one except the twins can handle and Stardust needs a new queen, who will it be and what will she have to do to get there & 10 are chasing her, who are they?... Plz R&R. On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Twinstincts**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R and wish us luck **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

**4 Years after the battle**

Anika was on the Moon meditating when something interrupted her thoughts

She jumped up and sensed it

It was north she walked along the Moons rough surface until she found it

It was in the centre of a crater

Her hand went through it and dabbed with her fingers looking for it, she found a box

It was beautifully crafted with silver and it had her name written on it with jewels and outlined with silver ink

She took it straight to Olympus and opened it in her room

It was lined with the softest of silks

Inside was a note

It read

"Dear Anika,

This is a gift since you are my sister, you look like me as people say but we are different and together we have an awesome strength"

It ended and she noticed something else in the box

It was a string of the most beautiful pearls she had ever seen

She tried them on and fitted her perfectly

She skipped down to the lounge and found Alexa there

"Hey sis, thanks for the pearls"

"What pearls?" Alexa asked

"These" Anika said taking them off and Alexa read the note

"They're beautiful, but I didn't give it to you and my power source has changed, it's from the Sun now"

"But it clearly says that we are powerful together"

"Where did you find them?" she asked suddenly

"In a box on the Moon" Anika said

"How'd you know it's yours?"

"I sensed them and it says my name on the box"

"Bring it down" Alexa said and Anika brought it down

She said

"See!"

"Yeah and there's something else in there too" Alexa said

Anika opened it and there were some earrings and a bracelet and another note

They were as beautiful as the necklace

Anika read it aloud

"Alexa is right and you are the only one who appreciates me and by wearing any of these I will always be by you're side"

"Wow" Alexa remarked "Looks like some one looking after you and have you seen Ezmerelda by any chance?"

"Nope" Anika replied and said "I can sense her next door" before taking them to Titania who said the same thing

"But are they safe?"

"Yes and have you seen Perceus by any chance?"

"No and I am so not going to call him" Anika said and Perceus walked into the room five minutes later saying

"Hey kiddo!"

"I'm not a kid or kiddo, Ezmerelda is"

"But you're my favourite" he said rubbing her head with his knuckles

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" Anika said while Titania laughed and she broke out of his grasp putting her hair in its place and Titania asked

"Would you like to be Queen of Stardust?" and Anika asked

"Am I being punked?"

Titania gave her a look and Anika said

"Of course" and Titania sighed in relief and Anika skipped down the hall passing Loki who said

"Somebody's happy for once"

"Shut it Lulu and you're standing in the presence of Stardust's future queen"

"I don't see her"

"It's me you doofus" she said before going into the lounge

Ezmerelda, Alexa's daughter, was sitting on her lap

Ezmerelda had blonde hair in contrast to her mother's dark hair, emerald coloured eyes, and a golden skin colour

"Mommy was telling me when you fought the titans" Ezmerelda said in her high pitched voice

"Ssshhh" Alexa said

"Guess what guy's" Anika said

"Loki dyed his hair blue" Ezmerelda suggested

"Loki is on holiday"

"You guys always guess that" Anika said sitting down

"Well one day it might come true" Alexa said

"What mommy said" Ezmerelda said

"Anyway I'm gonna be queen of Stardust"

"Oh my gosh, I am sooooooooooooooooo proud of you!" Alexa said hugging her tight

"What mommy said" Ezmerelda agreed hugging her too


	2. The First Task

_**The First Task**_

**Author's Notes: plz R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Uh oh" Anika said and stopped and stood against the wall

Medusa walked past not noticing her

She sighed in relief and ran for it as soon as she sensed Perceus coming round the corner

She sighed as she reached the main hall because she had ran round the castle the long way round and she heard screaming in the hall

"Wait you guy's!" she said and kicked down the door and entered

There was no enemy but everyone was staring at her

"What?" she asked crossing her arms

They continued talking and she asked Zeus

"Who was screaming, pops?"

"No one, it was probably Ezmerelda" he replied "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes" she said and heard the scream again

"There it is again" she said

"What?" he asked

"The scream, it came from the hall" Anika replied running into the hall and saw a white figure rising out mist

It was a woman with golden red hair and had green eyes

She said

"Anika?"

"Yes" Anika breathed

"This is for you" she said giving Anika a box

Anika looked at it and when she looked back at the woman, she was gone

She held the box under her arm and walked back into the hall, her pupils unfocused

She closed the door and went straight to Hera and opened her mouth to say something but Hera said

"It was ghost delivery"

"Ah" Anika replied and opened it; there was a crisp white envelope, she opened it and it said

"Dear Anika,

The reason is the same as the previous notes but, a word of advice: Always look behind you"

And the note ended with no signature as usual and she looked behind her and there was Loki carrying a load of fish guts

Anika narrowed her eyes at him and he turned and ran

She looked into the box once more and there was a navy blue marble

She picked it up and saw gold sparkles and dots in there

She peered closer and gasped

It was beautiful

It was a spiral galaxy in the marble

It was the exact replica of Stardust

"What is it?" Hera asked

Anika just handed it over and Hera was the same and she passed it to Zeus saying

"What do you make of this?"

Zeus looked it carefully and from all angles and said

"It is extraordinary" he said and looked from the marble to Anika and back and said

"Someone is looking after Anika and well and it favours her"

Hera handed it back to Anika and Alexa came in with Ezmerelda and they walked to Anika who was still staring at the marble

"Earth to Anika" Alexa said

Anika looked up and said

"What?"

"You're staring at a marble" she said and Anika showed her the marble

She was the same, just staring at it, marvelling at its beauty and then she snapped out of her trance and said

"Mom wants to see you"

"Kay" Anika said looking behind her and saw Loki with a load of fly guts

And she went out of the hall staring at the marble and walked straight to Titania

Anika entered the room and she said

"You're first task is the water task"

"Okay, right now?" Anika said

"Yes"

"But I don't wanna right now" Anika moaned and Titania dragged her out and sent her to a lake

The edges of the shore were lined with rows of seats and she was standing on the bridge and she realized her marble was gone

"Anika you must find you're marble in the lake, you have one hour" Zeus said into a bull horn

Anika dived in and transformed

Her tail was long and purple that flowed out at the end and her scales were purple and glistening

She swam as fast as she could trying to sense it and realized it was coming from the north

She swam fast past Jellyfish, Fish and an all manner of Marine life swimming past her and she got tangled in some thick green seaweed and it took time to get free so she had ten minutes left

She swam hard and she didn't even stop until she sensed it

It was close and she went for it and found that it was in a cave

She found it but it was wedged deep in between two rocks

She shifted it

_5 Minutes Left_

It was loose and she shifted it and got it

_4__ Minutes Left_

She swam up and up towards the surface and broke through the waves

She had done it

She swam to the shore transformed and got out and through the whole process she got dried in two seconds

"You did it" Alexa congratulated and hugged her

"Yup and my marble hasn't got a speck of water on it" she said

"Code red" Alexa said as soon as she saw Perceus

"Uh oh" Anika said and looked for a way to escape but had to resort to diving back in or teleporting so she decided to teleport out of there before he got there

"Where's Anika?" He asked

"Uh I dunno" she said

"I swear I saw her here"

"She was here but felt sick and left" she said

"Ah" he said and walked away

Anika came back after he left

"I'm glad that's over" Alexa said

"Yeah, thanks for covering for me" Anika said

"No problemo" she said "Come here" she said giving Anika a noogie

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" Anika said before breaking out of her grasp and put her hair in place

"You're just like Perceus" she said and he came over

"Hey kiddo" he said giving her a noogie

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" she said before breaking out of his grasp and she put her hair in its place saying

"I'm not a kiddo" and she teleported back to her room sighing with pleasure that her first task was done


	3. The Second Task?

_**The 2**__**nd**__** Task?**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Anika stopped meditating at 11:30PM and showered and changed into a white jersey, white leather look leggings, white knee high boots and grabbed her white jacket

She teleported to the palace stables and went over to her horse, Silvermist

Silvermist was a unicorn that had Pegasus like wings, had a horn, was white, and had a long white mane and a white long tail

Silvermist was the only one of her kind and was a gift from Hermes

Silvermist neighed happily and Anika mounted her and trotted outside

The full Moon was bright and the numerous stars dotted the midnight blue sky and she rode the hills just like she used to when she was free- er

They galloped tirelessly with the wind rippling their hair/mane and came across a waterfall

It was beautiful and there was something in there, it was sand

Anika slid off of Silvermist who pawed the Earth with a hoof

Anika saw a space right at the back of the waterfall and dived in

She transformed instantly and swam to the hole

There was something at the back, like a hidden forest of some sort and she swam through it easily as the current drifted her and got out of the river and dried herself by fire and looked around

It was a lost city but overrun by plants and wildlife

Anika ventured deeper and deeper into the forest/ jungle

It was as wild as the Amazon jungle but not as much as Crash's world

Her foot got stuck in a tree root and was stuck

She pulled and pulled it and finally it came loose and something else came out too

It was an apple made out of molten iron and was smooth as a real apple but was dirty with all of its years worth of hiding among the undergrowth

She picked it up and took it back to the river

She dived in and swam towards the hole but the current was pushing her backwards

It grew stronger and stronger each swish of her tail and eventually her tail powered her through the hole and she swam to the edge and got out

It was midday already

She sighed and realized Alexa was there staring at her and her horse Chestnut, (Brown all over) was also there

"What?" she said

"Where on Earth were you?" Alexa asked crossing her arms

"In there" Anika said wringing her hair and then flipping it back

"Where exactly?" Alexa asked

Anika turned round and the waterfall had disappeared

"Whoa" she said

"I believe you but, you've got no proof to show it" Alexa said

Anika remembered the apple and said

"Oh really, then what's this?" she showed them the apple after she washed it

They gaped at it as it glinted in the sunlight

Alexa broke out of the trance and said

"Where do you think it's from?"

"I have no idea" Anika said "We'd best take it to Athena, she'll know"

"Yeah" Alexa agreed and they mounted their Horses and trotted back to the stable

Alexa kept squirming in the saddle and Anika said

"You get used to it"

"And how come you're not using a saddle or a helmet?"

"I'm an experienced Horse rider" Anika replied

"Experienced my foot" Alexa muttered

Anika gave her a look and said

"I'll show you" and she galloped off jumping over many fallen tree trunks and rivers

"Whoa" Alexa said when she caught up with Anika who was grinning mischievously

"*Sigh* what did you do this time?"

"Not tellin'" Anika said and sped off to the stables to let Silvermist rest and then sprinted like an athlete back to the castle

When she entered the hall there was Aphrodite moaning about her hair which had been severely cropped, Loki who smelt like fish guts, Helios who had dark powder all over him, and Hades who glowed like the sun and there was also Loki whose hair had been dyed blue and had been curled so it hung in ringlets

Anika burst out laughing when she saw them and the rest of the gods and goddesses who had pie smushed all over their faces

They stared at her and when she finished laughing Perceus came in screaming because he was on fire

Anika poured water all over him so it was out and he smelt like a burning fire

"I hope you guy's haven't forgotten that my favourite day is today" Anika said in a sing song voice

"I thought I was bad but that is awesome" Loki said pointing to Hades and then high fiving Anika

"Thanks" she said "And you guy's better watch out because I'm loading off of the hard work of the year and this time I'm going to be even more wickeder"

"That's her evil side coming in" Alexa said accidently stepping into an animal trap and then she screamed and then it took an hour to take it off

Ezmerelda came in and had pie all over her face

"Anika please don't tell me you pied Ezmerelda too" Alexa said

"Nope, I ate loads of pie" Ezmerelda said and then saw Loki looking at his hair in a hand mirror and Anika, invisible putting roses on the ringlets without him noticing and by the time she was done Loki's hair looked like Aphrodite's hair at a ball

"What did you do?" Alexa asked gaping at Loki's hair and then Loki screamed when he saw it and ran off

Everyone stared at Anika who said

"I said I was being extra wicked"

They turned a milk white and ran for the door but Anika blocked it and said

"Oh I forgot to tell you guy's that I blocked all entrances, exits, windows, vents and all other spaces you can escape from"

They turned whiter and Anika said

"Oh this is going to be one fun April fool's Day"

Zeus came in and so did Hera saying

"Everyone brace, yourselves, I have a feeling Anika's going to be a hole lot evil than usual"

Hera noticed everyone with Pie all over their faces and what not and that they were milk white and asked

"What's wrong?"

They looked at Anika who was grinning malevolently with a pair of devils horns on her head

"Ah" she said and then said

"Oh yeah, Alexa and Ezmerelda said that they were going on holiday and I also blocked everyone's teleporting devices and their teleporting power and all entrance to the Underworld, Earth and a new addition: the sky"

Medusa came in saying

"Has anyone seen- whoa"

She looked from everyone to Anika and said

"I see, anyway you're next task is to find a golden apple that can be found behind a waterfall that only appears at the last day of March"

"You mean like this" Anika said taking out the apple

"Bingo" she said and then Anika had a vision

**Vision**

She was being crowned

**End of Vision**

"Hello?" Hermes asked waving his hand in her face

"Err vision break" Anika said and then walked down the hall to the centre to go to the door but was blocked because a marble obelisk about up to her knee sprang out of the marble floor and it had another box on top with her name on

She took it down and opened it

There was another note that said:

"Be careful with the third task and the apple underneath has been hollowed out with a clue to who I am" and underneath the note was an apple but this was made out of silver and this one was slightly larger and heavier

She picked it up and a compartment opened up and a Moonstone came out of it

"Cool" Anika said going up to her room and just before the exit she turned and said

"Remember what I said" and she went to her room


	4. The Third Task

_**The Third Task**_

**Author's Notes: plz R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"I love this day" Anika sighed happily as she combed her thick straight black hair

She then opened a compartment from her dressing table and retrieved a comb

It was silver toothed and the top was decorated with diamonds and pearls in the form of a crescent Moon and she twisted her waist long black hair up and slid the comb in

(Anika's hair is really a lot longer but uses magic to keep it together)

She then went outside and into the main hall where the gods and goddesses had more additions to their appearances

Persephone had bright green hair, Iris's had black blotches all over her face and the others had a lot worse and Anika set off to do the third task: retrieve the pearl of the millennium

"So what is it?" Anika asked Medusa

"It is a pearl that is the only one of its kind and it is rumoured to be in the cave that reveals itself every April fools day and can only be retrieved by a titan"

"Seeya then" Anika said and set off

She walked all the way to the lake

Two were watching her all though she didn't know it

One of them she thought had gone

Someone of the past

Someone who she turned to stone for his cruel deeds

But he was back

She despised him from his cold black eyes to his tall figure

He wanted her

Another pair of eyes were watching her too

He was a vampire whom she had talked to many times

He liked her

He craved her

He would fight for her

She dove in and instantly transformed

They made themselves invisible and followed suit

They didn't realise each other were there but followed her

**Under Water**

She swam past different types of marine life with no interest and past beautiful crystal monuments without looking at them

She stopped for a minute to look at the cave and she entered

She swam through a narrow tunnel that led to the cave Morvyr

The cave was huge and arched with a huge rock in the centre with a table on it and on the table was a cloudy ball

On the rock sat a mermaid with a blue tail filled with shining scales, her hair was blonde that bounced and curled around her face in an unruly way and also fell down her back

The mermaid smiled saying

"Greetings, I am Morvyr"

"I am Anika and I am here to get the pearl of the millennium"

The mermaid tilted her head and saw the invisible men

And grinned saying

"Place you're hands on the ball please"

Anika did

It cleared and glowed white and Morvyr said

"Yes you are the one"

Morvyr reached for her locket and opened it and removed the pearl and handed it to Anika

"Take care of it"

The pearl was black but as soon as it touched Anika's skin it glowed and was a light pink

Morvyr smiled and said  
>"You may leave"<p>

Anika did and swam back to the shore and dried herself with fire and glowed orange and when the glow died down she was wearing a different outfit

She wore a blue tank top with a matching mini skirt and heels and they clung to her curved body and she walked back to the castle

The men stared at her body and teleported away


	5. The Mask

_**The Mask**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R ****  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything<strong>

**The Next Day**

"So when am I gonna be crowned?" Anika asked

"I have no idea" Medusa replied and then Anika set off to fin Alexa

**The Lounge**

"So you pulled loads of pranks, didn't ya?" Alexa asked after she and Ezmerelda returned

"Yup" Anika said happily "And I have a feeling they're gonna be a lot softer with the tasks and duties"

"Lucky you" Alexa said "I have to get a fracture of the great reef"

"That is too easy" Anika said

Alexa raised her eyebrows

"All you have to do is chop it off with you're- you don't have claws or blades, do you?"

"Nope"

"You could snap it off?"

"I don't have much super strength like you"

"Melt it?"

"I can't use fire"

"I'll do it for you then" Anika sighed and said "Come one then"

Alexa got up and they walked to the lake and then dove in

Anika transformed with ease but Alexa transformed slowly and in the end she had a green tail like Anika's but shorter and her tail was tipped with the usual tail and didn't feather out like a fan

"So this is the underwater world" Alexa marvelled

"Look, it's Poseidon, duck!" Anika whispered and they ducked behind a coral encrusted stone

Alexa stared at Poseidon while something caught Anika's eye

It was wedged underneath the stone and she got it out easily

It was wooden and definitely Norse

It was green and shaped to cling around the face and it had barnacles all over them

Poseidon had gone and they swam on

They reached the great reef with Anika still scanning the mask for any particular signs

The great reef was enormous and she chopped a little off and they returned to shore and Anika dried them with fire and they glowed orange and had a different outfit on

Alexa had a knee length dress on while Anika had a coral summer dress with a pair of tights and Mary Jane's

She noticed something o the mask

A small mark

She looked closer and it said a name

"I should have known" she said

"What's with the mask?" Alexa asked

"It's Loki's" Anika replied

"Always up to mischief" Alexa said and they carried on to the castle

When they reached the main hall Alexa went to find Ezmerelda while Anika went straight up to Loki who was talking to Hestia and said

"Loki, say goodbye to you're mask"

"What mask?" he asked confused

Anika showed it to him

"My mask" he whispered

"Not anymore" Anika said

"But-" Loki began

"You should've taken care of it and don't make anymore cos I'll know" Anika said before leaving

She went up to her room and wondered aloud

"I wonder what this actually does"

She put it on and it clung to her face and it wouldn't budge

She screamed and then she bounced up and down all around the room and spun all the way like a mini tornado

When it stopped her face was supposed to be green but instead it looked normal but she wasn't

The mask has a great change in those who wear it

It makes them do their hearts desire

It made them more mischievous

In Anika's case this was bad, very bad, and extremely bad

She grinned and set off


	6. Returned

_**Returned**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**After doing many things she arrived in Crash's Wor****ld while being chased by the N-Team **

"GET BACK HERE YA WENCH BEFORE I KILLS YAS!" Pinstripe yelled angrily as he fired bullets from his Tommy gun

"Sssssssstop thisssssssssssss insssssssssssssstant" Blared the Komodo brothers

"GET BACK HERE, I NEED TO SHOOT YOU WITH MY TRTANQUILIZER" Shouted Aerrow

"SHUT UP AERROW!" Alexa and Finn yelled in unison

"TINY HATE MINI TORNADO!" Tiny yelled

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY CLOCK" Screamed N. Tropy shooting lasers with his tuning fork thing

"GIVE ME MY CRYSTAL!" yelled Cortex while Ripper Roo laughed insanely

Anika spun and spun faster laughing madly like Ripper Roo

Suddenly the mask came off and she stopped in front of a tree

The Mask fell to the floor and Aerrow shot darts at her

"Hey, cut it out!" she said dodging them

"I said STOP" she said loudly and the darts stopped in mid air and then dropped to the floor and just at the same time she felt a heavy burden lift off of her

"Will someone tell me what in Lo- Shen's name is going on?"

"The Mask" Aerrow explained

"Ah" she said and then realised she was holding a crystal "And this belongs to you" she said handing it to Cortex

Aku Aku appeared out of nowhere saying

"I can sense a great evil source" and then he realised it was Uka Uka

"Oh it's you" he said

"Indeed brother" Uka Uka said and then they went back to the castle

"Next time I'll kill yas" Pinstripe said before leaving and he clicked his Tommy gun too

"I'm glad that's over" Anika said

"Yeah" Alexa agreed

"And just where you going?" drawled a voice

"Suddap Aerrow" Anika said

"I di'nt say anything" Aerrow said

"Then who did?" Anika asked

"I did" the voice drawled

She turned to the source and saw the face of the devil and instantly jumped back

He had pale skin, glassy coal black eyes, spiky black hair and was wearing a black suit and black formal shoes

"Do I know you?" she asked tilting her head to study the young man

Alexa, Finn and Aerrow teleported away

"Yes" he said taking a step towards her

She took a step back

"How come I don't recognise you much?" she asked

"Because I've changed" he said taking a step toward her

"Blacknight" she whispered taking a step back

"Yes" he said taking a step toward her

She took a step back accidently going through one of his portals, screaming


	7. The Plan

_**The Plan**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R ****  
>Disclaimer: We don't own anything<strong>

When Anika fell through the portal, she was in Uncle's shop, and landed on her butt. As the portal closed just in time before Black night came too.  
>"Okay...ow" she said slightly annoyed for being unprepared of the landing. And that Black Night was returned.<p>

"Well, sis that's the first time I see you falling out a portal" a familiar voice said.  
>Anika stood ready to blast Aerrow whom she thought made the comment but to her surprise it was Alexa, who smiled sheepish With Helix, Ezmerelda, their family, the J-team with Uncle, the Demons with Ice-crew.<p>

"Mom, Dad, Black night is back!" Anika yelled "And Alexa, here's a word of advice: Shuddap"  
>Alexa scowled<br>It was the first thing she said after she came from the portal.

"We know honey, if it wasn't for us you would be with Black Night" Both her parents told.

Anika smiled to that, until Alexa cleared her throat.

"And Alexa" Xang and Titania added. Anika rushed to the three and wrapped them in tight hug.  
>"Why does everyone fit into Uncle's shop?" Anika asked, noticing the demons could fit into the room they weren't in human forms and let go of her parents and twin sister.<br>"Magic, duh and who's Black Night?" Jade said with a smile as thought of a new adventure.

She was going to be a part off, which on Jackie sighed.  
>"He's is the yang of the portal controllers. Well he was the yang of the portal controllers after I turned him into stone-" Anika told Jade and the rest whom didn't know.<p>

"If this true who is yin of portal controllers?" Uncle demanded to know as he interrupted.  
>"Me, as I was saying after he became stone. I became the only portal controller." Anika said ending the tale. "But now he's back, got his powers and on revenge or as" Jade said.<br>"That's what my sources say" Anika said frowning "Or I can sense something different about him then remembered

"Great what I'm gonna do," Anika groaned because he got much stronger, she could feel it just before she fell into the portal. "He got much stronger."  
>"Well, there is a way to take his powers away and into a new yang controller," Titania said thinking hard. "There is?" Jackie asked to the century old sorceress.<br>"Yes, but for you all to understand Xang and I must tell you a secret. Nobody in our family knows except both our parents," Titania said beginning the tale, as everyone sat down, until Alexa interrupted

"Is this the tale about you and dad being something else then just Greek and Chinese?" Anika asked her parents.

"Yes and how do you know?" Titania asked one of her youngest daughter. "Yes, I know, and plus I know most things" she said while walking into the kitchen.

"You mean the geezer? Ow" Aerrow asked and got a chi-blast on his butt and the finger chop of Uncle.

"No, I mean mom's brother" she said while Alexa was getting back with a bucket of chocolate ice-cream and spoon.  
>"And what are you doing with Uncle's ice-cream? Uncle's shop is no hotel or take away" Uncle said while crossing his arms.<br>"I'm hungry and haven't eaten yet," she said while she got her wolf ears and tail. "What?" she asked, as everyone stared at her except her parents, her husband, her daughter, Drago and the Ice-crew? Until she knew it

"Honey? Do I have my ears and tail?" she asked to Helix.

"Yes, they show again" Helix said to his wife.

"Okay, so it's two weeks before the new moon." Alexa said.  
>"Excuse me, what's the new moon?" Viper and Piper asked at the same time. Anika sighed before saying "The new moon is the newest Moon of the year," she saw ask what that has to do with her ears and tail.<p>

"Every year has each month a full moon after the moon of the twelfth month. The next full moon is what Vampires and werewolves call the new moon as being the start of the New Year. And werewolves and Vampires under a specific age get two weeks before the new moon their ears and tail as a sign for the new moon and as for Vampires, well us guys get violent, really violent. Like chainsaw mad and Amityville horror style" she added.  
>"But why don't Helix and Ezmerelda show their ears and tails," Finn said as if on cue Ezmerelda showed hers but Helix didn't. Jade turned towards Alexa who said "It shows with kids too and Helix past the age last year."<p>

"Okay gotcha" Jade said.  
>"Okay, now we know that. Can we move on with the story? Uncle is getting cramps from sitting like this," he cried.<br>"Okay, you know all I am Greek goddess and Xang Is a Chinese god" Titania told while everyone nodded yes.

"Beside that we were also inherited some special powers. From two creatures whom are each others natural enemy's from the beginning of earth and other dimensions. I got the power of the wolfs while Xang got his power of the vamps. Before we met each other, both of us would keep training to destroy our enemy but both our family's and we weren't prepared what happened. A great war was planned as we both reached our late teens. The battle took place on the lands between China and Greece. Xang and I met for the first time on the front line of our army, He was the prince of china and I was the princess of Greece. We fought the battle at night because then our power was at the highest point. Both our army's clashed into each other while we fought each other. But for some reason we weren't fighting on our fullest power, the battle was over when the sun began the rise. Month's went by after we first met, the east was winning a new battle was planned. After the battle we caught Xang, weeks went by I fell in love with Xang and he with me."

"Okay, so what has this to do with the portal controllers of yin and yang?" Jade asked.

"I was getting to that. Because we were natural enemy but fell in love with each other. Everyone called us the yin yang couple, because we were different but respected each other differences. A few months later we got married and both got a vision about the yin and yang portal controllers, those two kids of us had to be them. After we got Star and Twinkle, both of us thought they had to be it. But after time we learned that each of the portal controllers has to be family from each other but also a werewolf and vampire. But Star and Twinkle hadn't the powers." Titania said ending it.  
>"So you mean the twins Alexa and Anika have the powers," Jackie said. "Yes<p>

That's is what we mean," Titania said and Xang added

"But Anika's more powerful and Alexa didn't get the portal control"  
>"But Black Night is the yang controllers. How can the twins get the power of that," Hsi Wu said.<p>

"She has to battle for the power," Xang said. "So I have to battle Black Night again for the power," Anika said as she stood up to leave. "Anika get back here" Titania said and tried it again. Until . . .  
>"ANIKA SIT DOWN NOW!" Alexa suddenly yelled. Anika came back in front of her younger twin sister "What did you just say?" she asked to her. "Sit down." Alexa said growling a bit as she told also. For once Anika listened and sat down. "Anika, you can not do it," her father said. "But-" she began. Her father cut across "Alexa must do it."<br>"WHAT!" Anika yelled so loud that everyone has to shut their ears. "Okay," the queen of Warina simply said then yelling. Both parents turned to her "Alexa, you must fight him-" Titania said  
>"On the new moon" Alexa finished for her parents, who stared at her "What? Anika just sent me the info"<br>"Okay, you better train then." Xang said. Until a ringing sound filled the room and came from Alexa's pocket. She got out her mobile phone.

"Yellow." She said in the phone.

"..."

"Oh, hey Avril. How ya doin?" Alexa asked,

"..."

"Got a sour throat, bummer. But why'd ya called me?" She said.

"..."

"Ya got a show for tonight and ya want me to sing. Okay, will do it. But where? San Francisco, you're lucky, I'm in town. What time? 6: 30 pm. Okay see ya." Alexa said ending the call. And went through a portal without telling something.

"What was that all about?" Shendu asked scratching his head in a confused way. "Yeah. Why did she talk like Ice?" Jade asked as all turned their to Ice. "I ain't teach her anything," he said but at the looks they didn't believe him until Helix chuckled.  
>"What's so funny?" Anika demanded to know. "Strike master Ice didn't teach her anything," Helix said "She has always been like that, from when she was young. Alexa always seeked adventure, was disobedient, unruly and was tough and loved skateboarding, snowboarding and surfing but quit surfing because when she came from the water, she smelt like wet dog and skateboarding because she made a nasty fall before she went help her sister fight Phoenix. And never been skateboarding again."<br>"Anika too" Titania said  
>"You mean she isn't decent?" Aerrow asked<p>

"Aerrow Shuddap!" Anika said and he burst into flames and she put him out after the smoke alarm went off

"Yes, she is and always will be but that's what I like about her," Helix admitted. "But where is she?" Tohru asked. "I know. I can track her down." Anika said and began to search her. "She is the rock stadium in San Francisco (made up the name)"

Rock Stadium, San Francisco

Anika and the rest came through the entrance, the demons in human forms, and took their seats. A voice came from the speakers: "WELCOME INTO ROCK STADIUM EVERYONE. TONIGHT YA'LL BE HEARING AVRIL LAVIGNE AND MARIANAS TRENCH BUT AVRIL HAS A SOUR THROAT SO HER BEST FRIEND IS GONNA TO SING. GIVE HER APPLAUSE: ALEXA CHAN WITH SKATER BOY."

"Alexa!" Anika and the rest minus Helix and Ezmerelda yelled. "Daddy is mommy going to sing?" Ezmerelda asked. "Yes, she is." Helix said. Alexa came up the stage with a baggy trousers, a black shirt with an ice-blue scary dragon with a skull on the tail, black-purple fingerless gloves and a red-black electric guitar with out her ears and tail, walked in front of the microphone.

She began to play the guitar with the rest of the band and sang:

"He was a boy; she was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk; she did ballet  
>what more can I say? He wanted her, she'd never tell Secretly<br>she wanted him as well All of her friends stuck up their nose  
>They had a problem with his baggy clothes He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy<br>He wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
>She needed to come back down to earth<p>

5 Years from now, she sits at home Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
>She turns on TV, guess who she sees Skater boy rockin' up MTV<br>She calls up her friends, they already know And they've all got tickets to see his show  
>She takes along and stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down<p>

He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her  
>Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?<p>

He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her  
>now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?<p>

Sorry girl but you missed out, while tough luck that boy's mine now We are more than just good friends, this is how the story ends  
>Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside<p>

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl, can I make it anymore obvious  
>We are in love, haven't you heard how we rock each others world<p>

I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy  
>I'll be backstage after the show<br>I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote  
>About a girl you used to know<br>I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy  
>I'll be backstage after the show<br>I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote  
>About a girl you used to know"<p>

the song ended and everyone loved Alexa singing, while she got of the stage, Anika and the rest minus Helix and his daughter have been listening with open mouth.

"ALEXA CHAN PEOPLE NEXT ARE MARIANAS TRENCH BUT THE SINGER HAS JUST BROKEN HIS LEG, SO ALEXA VOLUNTEERTED TO GO IN HIS PLACE AND HERE IS ALEXA CHAN WITH MARIANAS CROSS MY HEART."

Again came Alexa on stage, with Marianas trench, with her red-black guitar played it and sang:

"So here's another day  
>I'll spend away from you<br>Another night I'm on another broken avenue  
>My bag is ripped and worn<br>But then again now so am I

Take what you wanna take  
>What you wanna take, what you -<p>

I miss the stupid things  
>We'd go to sleep and then<br>You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 AM  
>Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me<p>

Do what you wanna do  
>What you wanna do, what you -<p>

Take me with you I start to miss you  
>Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight<p>

And I do want to show you I -  
>Will run to you, to you, 'til I -<br>Can't stand on my own anymore I -  
>Cross my heart and hope to die<p>

Cross my heart and hope to die  
>Cross my heart and hope to -<p>

Hotels are all the same  
>You're still away from me<br>Another day, another dollar that I'll never see  
>Gonna get a piece of, a piece of, a piece of something good<p>

Lie just a little lie  
>Just a little lie, just a -<p>

I wonder what you're doing  
>I wonder if you doubt it<br>I wonder how we used to ever go so long without it  
>No matter where I go<br>I'm coming back to you

Be where I oughta be  
>Where I oughta be, where I -<p>

Take me with you I start to miss you  
>Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight<p>

And I do want to show you I -  
>Will run to you, to you, 'til I -<br>Can't stand on my own anymore I -  
>Cross my heart and hope to die<p>

Take me with you I start to miss you Take me with you I start to miss you Take me with you I start to miss you

Take me with you I start to miss you Take me with you I start to miss you Take me with you I start to miss you

Take me with you I start to miss you Take me with you I start to miss you Take me with you I start to miss you

Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight

And I do want to show you I -  
>Will run to you, to you, 'til I -<br>Can't stand on my own anymore I -  
>Cross my heart and hope to die<p>

And I do want to show you I -  
>Will run to you, to you, 'til I -<br>Can't stand on my own anymore I -  
>Cross my heart and hope to die<p>

And I do want to show you I -  
>Will run to you, to you, 'til I -<br>Can't stand on my own anymore I -  
>Cross my heart and hope to die<p>

And I do want to show you I -  
>Will run to you, to you, 'til I -<br>Can't stand on my own anymore I -  
>Cross my heart and hope to die"<p>

The song ended and the crowd was cheering their longs out for Alexa, as she got of the stage, 

After a bow. Anika and her family, the demons, the ice-crew, the J-team with Uncle and Helix carrying Ezmerelda went backstage to look for Alexa. They found her laughing almost on the burst of tears with Avril lavigne and Marianas Trench.

Until Anika cleared her throat, the laughter quickly died and they all looked behind and saw there. A group of people was standing their, "And that is my family and some friends of them" Alexa said. They talked the rest of the night about Alexa life before she became queen. Suddenly Helix yelled "That never happened! And there is no way-" until Alexa kissed his cheek "Better?" she asked "Much thanks" he said. Which everyone grinned and Ezmerelda ran to them and hugged them both.  
>"Oh boy" Anika said and ran to the bath room<br>"I'll check on her" Xang said  
>Anika re- emerged looking very, very scary<br>"She's gone violent" Xang explained and Anika breathed a steam of fire roasting Aerrow's eyebrows  
>"Hey I jus t go those-" he started but Anika's ice cold death glare silenced him<br>She cracked her knuckles and her neck and said  
>"That creature will wish he ever messed with me"<br>"I'm glad it's just a Hydra" Titania said  
>"Other wise she'd cause some serious destruction" Xang said<p>

**Two weeks later on new moon  
><strong>  
>Alexa stood upon the place were Black night was suppose to meet Anika.<br>The plan was Alexa pretends to be Anika to get the Yang portal controller powers.  
>Black Night appeared grinning maliciously as usual<br>"You're as disgusting as slime" Alexa said  
>"Oh you're too kind Anika" He said<p> 


	8. The Battle

_**The Battle**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Alexa just stood there disgusted and then they began

Alexa stood on the white part of the circle and Blacknight on the black

Blacknight aimed a punch at Alexa who he thought was Anika

She dodged and then the circles started bashing into each other attacking like wild dogs

Alexa dodged all of his attacks and he took all of hers and then it was time for the switch and they jumped onto the small circles and used the powers of Yin and Yang at each other which appeared as gusts of wind that were either white or black depending on whom you were

**Half an Hour Later**

Alexa was losing

A familiar moony face appeared out of nowhere, confused and then a moon beam swung itself toward her and gave her a boost of power

He realised it was Anika who was there

This was her twin

He gazed at her beauty

The moon beam disappeared and he made his attack

He really wanted her to be his

He trapped her and sent Alexa away who told everyone about it

"She just appeared out of nowhere and absorbed the Moons power" Alexa told

"And now she's trapped somewhere" Aerrow said "Let's party!"

Aerrow received a slap across the face from Alexa who said

"Don't you dare say that, she's you're sister"

And with that she began to search for her twin but her attempts were fruitless


	9. First Task

_**First Task**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

"Where the hell am I?" Anika asked

Blacknight came out of the darkness

"Oh god not you" Anika moaned as Blacknight flicked his dark spiky hair

"Oh yes" he said

"Let me go" Anika said

"I'm not even holding you, but if you want-"

"It's alright" she said instantly

"Just let me go" Anika said

"If you do some things for me, like a maze" he said

"I'll do it" she said

"And fins some things for me"

"Whatever" she said

Blacknight grinned and teleported

"If win, I go free" Anika said

"And if you don't you stay you here forever and let me love you"

"You WHAT?" Anika exploded and when she calmed down she entered the maze

"No combustion, pyromania or supernova and if helped you're mine" he called after her

"Damn!" she said and carried on

The maze was full of twists, turns and dead ends and huge monsters with her families head's sticking out of it and she got bitten by it whilst passing and not to mention her friends and she got bitten by a twisted version of Shendu and then she defeated it o problem but the bog was the problem

She was stuck in waist high muck and Blacknight was lying on top of the hedge and said

"Would you like me to help you out of there honey?"

"Shuddap, I can do this myself" Anika said and floated out of there and Blacknight disappeared

She then jumped on top of the hedge and ran along to the centre and there was an altar with a 3D heart object thing that was striped white, black and purple

She picked it up and handed it to Blacknight who appeared a moment later saying

"Well honey bunch you did it"

"Don't call me that" Anika retorted allowing supernova to course through her veins

"Next task" he said and teleported her to a bigger maze with higher ledges


	10. Yin Yang Powers

_**Yin Yang Powers**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

She gulped nervously and began

**The Palace**

"There must be a spell that can get her back" Alexa said tossing books over her shoulders as she scanned through them

"Can't you do something?" she asked her parents who were the same

"Nope, it's all up to her to get out of there" Xang said

**With Anika**

She could hear scurrying or was it just the wind rustling through the trees leaves

\she looked behind and there was nothing there

She gave a nervous laugh and carried on

There it was again

She looked behind her and there they were

Brightly coloured beetles

The Hom Dai

Flesh eating bugs

She ran turned left, then right and reached a dead end

"Uh oh" she said and realised the beetles were right behind her

She didn't know what was happening but a weird yet comforting sensation took over her and she jumped on to the hedge and jumped over numerous spaces about ten feet wide spaces to the centre

She reached it and on top of another altar was a silver bar with her name encrusted on it

Blacknight appeared

"You got it" he said

"Yup" Anika sighed and handed it to him

He teleported her to a black place

"Question time" he said

"What?" she said

A buzzer went off

"Incorrect answer" he said

"Allow me to explain the rules: 9 incorrect answers and you're mine and answer 10 correct questions and you're free"

"Question number one: Who is the great warrior?"

"I am" Anika answered

"Question number two: Who do you hate the most?"

"Aerrow"

"Question number three: What are you're two favourite animals?"

"Spider and Dragon"

"Question numbers four: What are you're main power?"

"Fire"

"Question number five: Who is the Yin controller of portals?"

"I am, wait, why am they all about me?"

A buzzer sounded

"Incorrect answer, question number six: who is the yang controller of portals?"

"You are"

"Question number seven: who kidnapped you?"

"You"

"Question number eight: Who got turned to stone?"

"You"

"Question number nine: Who teleported you here?"

"You"

"Question number ten: Who loves you?"

"You" Anika answered without thinking then realised what she had done

"And you're free to go if you get out of my spider web"

The entire black place turned into a huge sticky spider web with Anika right at the bottom

It took numerous times to get it right and when she did she reached the top where the door was and Blacknight shot a love spell at her and she dodged kicked open the door and shot her own spell at him and his powers were hers and she was the only portal controller and as for him, he died

Anika teleported to the palace and it was a mess!

Books and spell sheets had been strewn around and everyone running around

"A-hem" Anika said clearing her throat

"Oh hey Anika" Alexa said  
>Anika came over to Alexa saying<p>

"Whatcha doin?"

"Searching for a spell to get Anika-" Alexa began but realised Anika was there and hugged her

"Hands off of the merchandise lady" Anika said and Alexa let go and the rest came in saying

"Is Anika-" and they realised she was there and ran to hug her but she teleported up

"I am so not gonna get squished and I am the sole controller of portals" she said

"You did it?" Xang asked

"Yup" Anika said

"So what are you gonna do now?"

Titania came in saying

"Erm Anika, there's someone here to see you and I believe this is yours" holding up a key with a heart at the end of it

"My key" she said and got it

Anika then stood next to Alexa and put her hands on her shoulders saying

"Pass Yang από μένα, με την Alexa είναι ο Yang Πύλη ελεγκτή

Pass Yang από μένα, με την Alexa είναι ο Yang Πύλη ελεγκτή

Pass Yang από μένα, με την Alexa είναι ο Yang Πύλη ελεγκτή"

"It didn't work but the incantation was right" Titania said

"Maybe we should try it in Chinese" Xang said and Anika did but still it didn't work

"I guess you're the only portal controller" Xang said

"I guess so" Anika said sadly

"What's wrong?"

"It means I've got more tasks to do"

"Still" Titania said "You've got a power that every one wants"

Anika shrugged and Perceus came in

"Anika is that you?" Perceus asked

"ΜΣΙ Anika δεν είναι εδώ, αντίο!" and with that she ran

(Er Anika isn't here bye!)


	11. Disappearing

_**Disappearing  
><strong>_**  
>Author's Notes: Plz R&amp;<strong>**R  
>Disclaimer: We don't own anything<br>**  
>"It's a new generation,<br>of party people…  
>Let me introduce you to my party people<br>in the club...  
>If you go hard you gotta get on the floor<br>If you're an animal then tear up the floor  
>If your an animal then tear up the floor<br>Break a sweat on the floor  
>Yeah we work on the floor<br>Don't stop keep it moving  
>Put your drinks up<br>Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
>Let the rhythm change your world on the floor<br>You know we're running ** tonight on the floor  
>Brazil, Morocco<br>London to Ibiza  
>Straight to L.A. New York<br>Vegas to Africa  
>Dance the night away<br>Live your life and stay out on the floor  
>Dance the night away<br>Grab somebody, drink a little more

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
>I know you got it clap your hands on the floor<br>And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor  
>If you're a criminal kill it on the floor<br>Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor  
>Don't stop keep it moving<br>Put your drinks up  
>Its getting ill<br>It's getting sick on the floor  
>We never quit, we never rest on the floor<br>If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor  
>Brazil, Morocco<br>London to Ibiza  
>Straight to LA, New York<br>Vegas to Africa  
>Dance the night away<br>Live your life and stay out on the floor  
>Dance the night away<br>Grab somebody, drink a little more

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor" she sang while entering the main hall and everyone stared  
>"I didn't do it and you can't prove anything" she said instantly<br>Titania sighed saying  
>"You need to go to the doctors"<br>"But I'm fine" Anika said and Titania thought something and Anika read herm mind  
>"Oh" and she teleported to the doctors office<br>Doctors Office  
>"So when I do that then it's really clearing out my body" Anika said<br>"Yup" Dr Foxglove said  
>"That's great" Anika said<br>"And at the rate you're going at it'll be gone by the time the coronation begins"  
>"Got it" Anika said<br>"And the tests are over so you can go" she said  
>"Great" Anika said<br>"And I heard that you need to have a check up" she said  
>"Just been" Anika grinned<br>"So you've conquered you're fear of the dentists" Dr Foxglove said  
>"I was never scared of them, I just hate people messing with my teeth" Anika said and left<br>Main Hall  
>"You're coronation is going to be on Saturday" Medusa said<br>"The kiddos grown up so fast" Perceus said  
>"Shuddap man" Anika said and then Titania said<br>"That's why it's vital to go to the dentists"  
>"Just been" Anika grinned<br>"Lets see you're fangs then" Xang said Anika opened her mouth and they saw her long fangs at a great distance  
>"Those are very long" Bat Man said<br>"And they're still growing" Anika grinned  
>"You're smile is almost hypnotizing" Shendu<br>"Thanks Godzilla" she smiled 

**On The Coronation Day  
><strong>

"If I freeze I'm going to kill you, no questions asked" Anika said to Piper  
>"Just relax it'll be fine, trust me now pass me that bobby pin" Hannah the hair stylist said<br>Anika passed it and she smoothed out her hair and fixed any sticking out bits with more bobby pins and a finishing spray to hold it in place  
>When it was all done Anika looked like a celebrity<br>Her hair was twisted up into an elegant do, with a fluid to bring out her purple steaks  
>She also wore a clear lip gloss and she needn't wear more make up because she was already beautiful and people gave her the nickname `Beautiful Anika`<br>Piper received a call from her ear piece and she said  
>"Right you're on; nobody is outside except the members of the house hold cavalry, everyone is excited to see you're dress, just go straight to the carriage it'll take you to the hall and walk down the aisle don't look at anyone just look straight and don't smile and sit down on the chair, got it?"<br>"Got it, wow, this is like déjà vu" Anika said  
>"I'm so proud of you" Titania said hugging her and then she left the room and went to the carriage and bordered it<br>It was high, silver and had jewels encrusted on it  
>The Horses were shiny well groomed, neighed and towed her to the hall<br>The journey took 10 minutes all together to get to the hall and she couldn't see anything because the cavalry were blocking the view

It was a perfect sunny day with the breeze rippling through the trees and birds singing at the top of their little lungs

It was beautiful

She entered the hall and everyone stood up and marveled a her dress as she walked down the red carpeted aisle looking at the front

There were a lot of whispers coursing through the crowd until someone said

"Ssshhh"  
>She went all the way down and sat down on the silver encrusted chair<br>Everyone sat down  
>The crowner cleared his throat and said<br>"Dearly beloved, we are gathered to crown Princess Anika Alicia Jazmine Isabelle Rose Princess of Stardust and last but not the very least Princess of the palace so she will take her rightful place as Queen of Stardust"  
>He cleared his throat again and read out a list of rules and regulations that she had to follow and right at the end she said<br>"I swear that I will carry out all of these rules and regulations so long as the moon and stars shines on us"  
>The crowner turned to get her crown<br>It was sat on a white velvet cushion  
>It was beautifully crafted with lotus pods entwined with moon diamonds and it also had something about it that made it special and it was enormous<br>The crown was almost on her head  
>Just an inch away<br>A centimeter away  
>There was a crackling of electricity and Anika glowed and electric wild blue<br>"What's happening to me?" she asked and then disappeared in a puff of ice white smoke  
>She had disappeared<br>Everyone went crazy searching for her but no trace of her was ever found  
>"Will aunty Annie come back?" Ezmerelda asked<br>"I don't know" Alexa said


	12. 7 Year Later

_**7**__** Years Later…**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

"Mom, I'm just going out OK" Ezmerelda said, it was hard being a 12 year old demigoddess

"I don't want you to go missing like Anika did" Alexa said shivering slightly

"Are you OK?" she asked her mother

"I'm fine" Alexa said staring out of the window as lightning cracked

"On second thoughts I'll stay inside" she said

"Yeah" Alexa said staring past her

"I think you need to see a physiatrist" Ezmerelda said "Or at least a doctor"

**Meanwhile**

Anika stayed frozen in a block of ice in a rift in the portal continuum

Stuck forever

She just needed a bit of pyromania or power

The time had come

The Moons of the world had aligned

This only happened once every ruby moon

One more second  
>The Moons were in total alignment and a huge beam starting from Earth's moon and connected to all the moons of the world and it fired a huge bolt of energy and power to something that needed it<p>

And it chose Anika

It hurtled past planets, stars and constellations all the way to Anika and they collided

The impact was colossal and it melted straight to Anika and she woke up and teleported to the palace and entered

**The Palace**

It was dark and gloomy and she checked the scroll room but Hermes wasn't there

She sighed and went to her parents' room

She knocked

No answer

She knocked again

No answer

She knocked a third time

No answer

She opened it and entered it

Her mother was leaning her head on a desk

"Mom" Anika said

"Yes Alexa" Titania said as she saw Anika

"Mom it's me, Anika, I came back"

"Anika" Titania whispered and hugged Anika


	13. Returning

_**Returning**_

**Author's Notes: Please R&R and sorry it took long **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the usual stuff**

Alexa stared into the pink horizon from a balcony shivering slightly hoping for a grey dot to would appear

She knew her sister was blind but always found her way home

It had been seven years that the castle had been purged of laughter humour and mischief

She wanted things to be like they used to

She just wanted for her sister to return

A single tear trickled down from the corner of her eye

She brushed it away sighing and headed back into her room wondering where Ezmerelda was

Ezmerelda wandered around and climbed the tower and reached the top

There was a door with a dust coating that looked like it had been broken down one too many times and it had a plaque on it

She could make out a few letters but that was it

She touch the door with the tip of her finger and it swung open with a squeak

There was an enormous bed with purple hangings in the centre with a bedside table next to it

She wondered over and saw that it was a framed picture of two identical twins laughing, the picture was moving.

The twin to the left had red eyes, red streaks in her short straight her hair and she had white even teeth.

It was her mother

The twin to the right had light purple eyes, purple streaks in her long black hair and white even teeth

Instantly Ezmerelda knew she was blind and that the teeth elongated into long fangs

She could tell the twin to the right was her mother and the other twin seemed strangely familiar

Next to the picture was a pot plant that she had never seen before and was still alive and let off and innocent fragrance even though it was thorny

The purple ceiling and walls were decorated with spiders and the chandelier was thick with dust

She went round inspecting everything trying to figure out who the owner of this room was

On one wall were ribbons, plates and shields of awards and certificates

Another was full of photographs

She looked closer

It was the twins again, the twins with their parents and family and some of the purple eyed twin with people who she didn't know and many were of the purple eyed twin with Hermes

They were all moving

A little while away was a dresser with dusty mirror

On top were bottles of nail varnish, a locket, a ribbon hair band and two silver arm bands with dragons on both sides

She opened the first drawer

It was full of decorative combs and hair slides and bands

The second one was full over clips and hair stuff

The third one was full rings set in cushions

Next to it was a rather large box that had a sword leaning against it

She lifted the swords handle

It weighed a ton

She managed to get it off and opened the box

Her eyes grew wide

It was full of crowns and tiaras upon tiaras and necklaces

They were beautiful

Ezmerelda dreamed of having all of these things

There were two boxes right at the bottom

She picked both of them up and opened the first

It was tiara on a fat velvet cushion

The tiara had a blood red stain staining the gems

She put it back and opened the other

It had a black setting and crimson gems

She longed to put it on but a nerve failed her, she put it back

There was large bookcase filled with books in many languages she didn't know

There was another door, in better condition than the first

She opened it

It was a cedar lined dressing room with an enormous wardrobe and a full length mirror

She opened it without thinking and gasped with delight at its contents

She looked and looked and reached out a hand and touched a beaded sleeve, a velvet skirt

Underneath was a rack for shoes and boots all well kept and polished

They ranged from formal to everyday wear and everything in between

She went back into the bedroom and spotted a card on the bedside table

"_To Anika _(it said in neat handwriting)

_Happy 9__18__th__ birthday!_

_Love Hermes"_

Excitement filled her like a bubble

So this room belonged to Anika!

She had heard stories about Anika and how great she was but she never knew it was her mother's twin sister!  
>She had to make sure it was Anika though<p>

She called a meeting in the main hall and everyone gathered there

She put the card down and grabbed the photo and ran down to the main hall her golden hair streaming behind her

She ran to the front and everyone fell silent

Ezmerelda cleared her throat and asked

"Does anyone know where a woman called Anika is?"

Tears filled Hermes's, Aerrow's, Twinkles, Starlet's, Alexa's, Hera's and Zeus's eyes as they remembered the one to set it right

Titania and Xang smiled at one another and waited

Suddenly the door burst open and a dark haired woman ran in saying

"Sorry I'm late; I got lost crossing the river Styx"

A chair scraped as Hermes ran to the woman and embraced her in a bone crushing hug

"I missed you so much" he whispered

The others knew who it was and she was engulfed in many hugs

"Uh, Hermes will you let me go an tell me what's going on" the woman said

"You kinda went missing for about several years" he said

"S-seven years?" he asked disbelievingly

"Duh, you worried us sick," Alexa said hugging her "and don't think this is gonna last long because as soon as I'm finished I'm gonna murder you"

"Uh, I'm gonna be late for work so I've got to go" the woman said

"Oh no you don't" Arabella said "You are going straight to the ward"

"I only just got back" the woman complained

"Exactly" Arabella said and marched her out

"Mom, who was that?" Ezmerelda asked

"That" Alexa said smiling "Is Anika Chan, my twin sister, she's finally come home"  
>"Finally" Hermes echoed smiling<p> 


End file.
